


Ann's splish splash

by purplefox



Series: Masturbation May 2019 [19]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Ann needs a long hard soak and a rub down





	Ann's splish splash

A long day meant a long bath afterwards. She could have gone for a shower but after such a long day Ann really wanted to spend some time soaking. She dragged her hands over her face as she sighed her wet warm hands doing wonders for her face.

She slid her hand and her fingers higher until she touched her nape and sighed again. Ann let her eyes move around the bathroom, the sound of the dripping tap echoed. Her hands dropped under the warm water and she sighed again before she shifted to make herself feel comfortable. Sometimes a bath was needed.

A long hot soak after a long day, she sighed softly as she left her hands smooth down her legs under the water. It was such a good feeling. She swept them back up until she reached her thighs and she kept going. Up past her stomach to just under her breasts. Ann relaxed as she let her hands cover her breasts.

It had been a long day indeed. Fighting in mementos, fighting this thing in herself. It was hard to hold back. It was hard but she had to, there was just too much going on for all of them but every accidental touch. Every tension filled moment-

Her fingers brushed her nipples with enough pressure to make her sigh before she forced her hands down past her stomach once more. Under the warm water she spread her legs as much as the tub allowed her before she had to bite back another sigh.

After a tension filled day she deserved a good soak in the bath and she deserved to make herself feel good. Although making herself feel good… Ann bit her lip as she rubbed herself between her legs. Careful strategic brushes and teasing that warmed her up and made her shift about.

She let one hand drift back up her body to under her breasts as she carefully teased herself. One finger trailed up and down her folds as she soaked up the sensation and the feeling of the warm water. One finger to tease and make her shift about in the limited space.

She carefully pinched one nipple the same time she let her finger sink inside herself. A slow thrust, not too far but combined with the pinch Ann felt the combination all over. Tingles ran up her spine and she gasped and let her head rest on the end of the tub.

She teased herself, slow thrusts with her finger letting herself get used to it as she adjusted while she pinched and rubbed her nipples. When they got to the point, they were hard and tingling without Ann even touching them she went easier on them. Less pinching more rubbing and soft brushes as she began to press gently around her clit and then on it.

Soft brushes that ran tingles up her spine and forced gasps from her. Harder presses that made her squirm and pant. Then finally slow rubs that made Ann jerk up and displace a lot of water in the tub. She had to fight herself not to clamp her legs around her hand. A fight she slowly won as she moved from one finger to two.

She had grown to love this feeling, the roughness of her fingers deep inside of her. The way she could make herself feel weak. The tingles and jolts that spread over her body from pressing and rubbing the right spots. The way a few bundles of nerves could make her shudder and gasp.

This sort of thing was exactly what she needed and deserved. Ann gave into temptation and pinched her nipples one after then other as she fingered herself. The feeling alone drove her closer to the edge but her fingers between her legs were doing the most work.

Rubbing gently but insistently on her clit made her legs weak and made her clamp down hard around her own fingers as she teased herself. There was no timing it either. She would move her fingers out and end up clamping down hard on the tips that remained. Then shove them back in, twist them a bit so she could rub them inside of herself only to clamp down hard too.

But it all felt good and that was the point. She was making herself feel good. Hand on her nipples and hand between her legs. Hands felt good; fingers felt good. She bit her lip as she rubbed and rubbed her mind going to what curiosity had her fixated on.

Making herself felt good but since there was someone, she wanted she couldn’t help but be curious. She knew how her fingers felt. Smooth and small on her own body. But Ryuji, she had felt his fingers before.

She bit back a moan as she made her fingers grab onto her breast hard. It had been like that but his fingers had been bigger. She moved her fingers harder and rougher as she recalled the feeling. Ryuji’s finger had been rougher and so much bigger than hers. An accident yes, he had not meant to touch her there just like the other times. She let her head rest over the tub as she gripped herself hard again.

A hard grope that almost hurt as she targeted her weakest spots. Her moans bounced around the tiles as she repeated it again and again until she couldn’t take anymore. Ann gasped and shuddered as she rode out her orgasm. She clamped down hard on the two fingers inside of her as she slid her thumb off her clit. With weak legs she gasped and rode out all the feeling.

The water was still warm. That was the first thing she thought about when she felt herself come down. She slipped her fingers out with a satisfied sigh her mind on the boy she liked but still could not do a thing about. She craved his touch; she craved his voice in her ear. She craved all the things she heard about and was curious about. She craved them but the closet she was going to get at this time was fantasies during bath time.

 


End file.
